Corneille L'illustre Comique
Acte 1 Pridamant, père de famille autoritaire , est depuis dix ans sans nouvelle de son fils Clindor, qui s’est enfui de la maison paternelle. Dorante le conduit en Touraine chez le magicien Alcandre. Ce dernier commence par lui raconter le passé mouvementé de ce fils. Après avoir dépensé l’argent qu’il avait dérobé à son père, Clindor a dû, pour vivre, occuper des métiers peu recommandables. Grâce à des “fantômes”, Alcandre lui montre ensuite un épisode de la vie de Clindor, entré au service de Matamore, un fanfaron. Alcandre apprend également à Pridamant que son fils est tombé amoureux d’Isabelle, une jeune fille de bonne famille. Acte 2 Installés sur le côté d’une grotte, Alcandre et Pridamant deviennent spectateurs de la vie de Clindor. Grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques, Alcandre fait apparaître l’image de Clindor et de son maître , le fanfaron Matamore. Clindor encourage son maitre à lui conter ses exploits guerriers et ses conquêtes amoureuses . Take a look at some of the worlds most desirable vacation homes from Inspirato Sponsorisé par Inspirato Matamore énumère alors une série impressionnante de victoires. Il prétend avoir triomphé de tous les champs de bataille et se vante d’avoir séduit toutes les reines qu’il a croisées. Isabelle apparaît accompagnée de son prétendant officiel, le riche Adraste. Dès leur arrivée Matamore, qui craint d’affronter un adversaire, part se cacher. Adraste est éconduit par Isabelle mais cela ne le décourage guère. Il s’en va demander sa main à Géronte, son père. Matamore revient et fait la cour à Isabelle. Celle-ci se moque de lui. Un page survient et annonce à Matamore qu’un envoyé de la reine d’Islande le demande. Avant de s’éloigner, Matamore confie Isabelle à Clindor et charge ce dernier de raconter à la jeune femme l’extraordinaire histoire de sa vie. Enfin seul avec Isabelle, Clindor lui déclare sa flamme. Isabelle lui avoue également son amour. Clindor laisse éclater sa joie. Le retour d’Adraste interrompt leur conversation. Isabelle, qui ne souhaite plus rencontrer cet importun, s’enfuit. Jaloux, Adraste ordonne à Clindor de ne plus courtiser Isabelle et le menace. Bien qu’offensé, Clindor lui répond fièrement sans se laisser troubler. Adraste rencontre Lise, la suivante d’Isabelle. Elle propose à Adraste de l’aider à surprendre Isabelle et Clindor. En effet elle aime en vain ce dernier et a décidé de lui faire payer son indifférence. Adraste et Lise décident d’unir les efforts afin de se venger de Clindor. Les deux « spectateurs » que sont Alcandre et Pridamant se retrouvent seuls sur scène . L’évolution de la situation inquiète Pridamant qui craint pour la vie de son fils. Alcandre tente de le rassurer. Acte 3 Géronte ordonne à sa fille de prendre Adraste pour époux. Isabelle refuse. Géronte insiste, mais sa fille lui résiste. Il lui ordonne alors de se retirer. Le père d’Isabelle est interrompu dans ses réflexions par l’arrivée de Matamore et de Clindor. Géronte déclare à Matamore qu’Isabelle ne sera jamais son épouse. Ce dernier menace le vieil homme puis s’enfuit, croyant entendre les valets de Géronte. Lise reproche à Clindor son amour pour Isabelle. Avec un total cynisme, Clindor explique à Lise qu’il les aime toutes les deux, mais qu’il courtise Isabelle qui a l’avantage d’être d’un rang social social supérieur au sien. Restée seule, Lise laisse libre cours à son amertume et annonce son intention de se venger. Elle se décide à livrer l’homme qu’elle aime mais qui la délaisse à Adraste pour qu’il le punisse. Matamore apparaît, mais il est terrorisé à l’idée de rencontrer les valets de Géronte qui pourraient le rouer de coups. Il entend du bruit, mais ce sont Clindor et Isabelle qui apparaissent. Il se cache pour écouter leur conversation. Isabelle alerte Clindor sur l’attitude de son père bien décidé à lui faire épouser Adraste. Matamore, dissimulé, découvre l’amour que se portent les deux jeunes gens. Il sort de sa cachette, furieux. Clindor, lui fait croire que les valets de Géronte sont à sa poursuite et se propose de l’aider. Pour récompenser Clindor, Matamore feint de lui laisser Isabelle. Surviennent Adraste et Géronte . Ils sont accompagnés d’hommes armés. Matamore s’enfuit. Adraste surprend le baiser d’Isabelle et Clindor. Dans la bataille qui s’ensuit Clindor blesse mortellement Adraste, puis est arrêté par les domestiques de Géronte. Pridamant se est inquiet pour son fils : il risque d’être condamné à mort pour assassinat. Acte 4 Quelques jours plus tard, Isabelle est désespérée. Clindor a été condamné à mort et son exécution doit avoir lieu le lendemain. Isabelle jure de se suicider dès que son amant aura été exécuté. Lise, au contraire d’Isabelle, est très enjouée. Elle indique à Isabelle qu’elle a séduit le frère du geôlier , et que grâce à lui , elle va pouvoir faire évader Clindor le soir même. Isabelle reprend espoir. Restée seule, Lise explique son revirement. Elle regrette d’avoir permis à Adraste de s’attaquer à Clindor. Isabelle découvre Matamore chez elle. Il est ivre. Il finit par lui avouer que cela fait quatre jours qu’il se cache pour échapper aux valets de Géronte. Le geôlier vient expliquer à Lise que tout est prêt pour permettre l’évasion de Clindor. Pendant ce temps, dans sa prison, Clindor se prépare à la mort. On ouvre la porte de sa cellule. Le geôlier lui annonce que les juges lui ont fait la grâce d’être exécuté de nuit. Il pourra ainsi échapper à la honte d’une exécution publique. Dès qu’il est sorti de la prison, Clindor reconnait Isabelle et Lise , déguisées en archers. Pridamant est soulagé. Acte 5 Pridamant est ébloui par le spectacle qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Deux années ont passé. Isabelle et Clindor sont complètement métamorphosés. La nuit, dans le jardin d’un palais, Isabelle paraît dans des habits de princesse. Elle se plaint de Clindor, qu’elle a depuis, épousé. Il s’apprête à la trahir avec la princesse Rosine, l’épouse du prince Florilame. Clindor apparaît. Dans l’obscurité Il prend Isabelle pour Rosine et lui déclare son amour. Isabelle lui fait comprendre son erreur et lui reproche ses infidélités alors qu’elle a tout quitté pour le suivre. Isabelle lui reproche également de trahir le prince florilame, à qui il doit sa fortune et son poste de capitaine. Elle menace alors de se suicider. Emu par tant d’amour, Clindor la supplie de lui pardonner et lui annonce qu’il va renoncer à Rosine. Cette dernière arrive tandis qu’Isabelle se retire. Clindor tient promesse et lui résiste . Hélas les hommes de main du prince Florilame surveillent discrétement les amants . Ils interviennent et tuent Rosine et Clindor. Isabelle, quant à elle, est amenée auprès du prince qui était secrétement amoureux d’elle. Isabelle indique toutefois qu’elle préférerait se tuer plutôt que de céder au prince. Pridamant est désespéré de la mort de son fils. Mais Alcandre le console et lui montre que son fils et les autres personnages sont bien vivants et qu’ils se partagent la recette du spectacle. Ce qu’il vient de voir n’était que le dernier acte d’une tragédie, que devenus comédiens, ils interprétaient devant lui. Pridamant remercie le magicien Alcandre . Il ne lui reste qu’à rentrer à Paris pour retrouver son fils qu’il rêve de serrer dans ses bras. Les personnages principaux Clindor : Il est âgé de dix-huit ans. Il est le fils de Primadant et est amoureux d’Isabelle Isabelle : Elle est la fille de Géronte. Elle a dix-sept ans et est amoureuse de Clindor Primadant : il est le père de Clindor Alcandre est un vieux magicien, un « mage, dont l’art commande la nature ». Matamore est un fanfaron qui se glorifie d’exploits qu’il n’a jamais accomplis. Le Cid de Pierre Corneille